Persianas
by KuroiiSakura
Summary: "... Miró las discretas pero provocativas curvaturas que formaban el cuerpo de la chica y se mordió el labio inferior; estaba comenzando a ceder ante la locura." One-shot Soul Maka.


Aquí traigo un one-shot que escribí recientemente. Está medio basado en la canción "Persiana Americana" de Soda Stereo, por eso las frasecillas en cursiva del inicio. Ojalá les guste.  
Disfruten :3

**Autor**: Kuroi Sakura  
**Título**: Persianas  
**Pareja: **Soul ~ Maka  
**Tipo**: One-shot.  
**Género**: OMG, Romance.  
**Clasificación**: T  
**Summary**: _Era muy normal que Maka viera a Soul dormir sin camisa, y era muy normal que Soul viera a Maka dormir con un pijama normal; pero… ¿así?_  
**Advertencias**: Leve OoC.

**Persianas**

_Es difícil de creer__  
Creo que nunca lo podré saber.  
Sólo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana…_

Caminó alrededor del cuarto con notoria desesperación. Las manos refugiadas dentro del pants color negro le sudaban sin parar, y su pecho descubierto era cálido y a la vez helado. La combinación del aire que entraba por la ventana y el sudor más o menos frío eran los responsables de la extraña fusión de temperaturas en su tronco.

Suspiró.

Dudosa y cautelosamente, se acercó a las persianas blanquecinas de la segunda ventana y las abrió con lentitud.

Minutos antes, se había dado cuenta de que a su compañera de cuarto se le había olvidado cerrar la cortina de la ventana que conectaba la recámara de ambos, y él no podía evitar el impulso de detenerse y asomar uno de sus ojos carmesís por un discreto y pequeño espacio entre las rejillas.

Tragó grueso y enseguida cerró las persianas procurando no hacer ruido. Se recargó en la pared con la respiración ligeramente agitada y apretó los ojos por un momento.

No era normal que el joven se levantara antes de las siete de la mañana, y ése primer día que había ocurrido, se topaba con… semejante situación.

Había visto a Maka dormir millones de veces, pero no con _ese _tipo de ropaje.

Hacía mucho calor. El verano en Death City era sin duda insoportable, por lo que sus habitantes tenían que adaptarse al clima tan extremista; el sol sólo reía al observar a todo el mundo derretirse cual paleta de hielo.

Era muy normal que Maka viera a Soul dormir sin camisa, y era muy normal que Soul viera a Maka dormir con un pijama normal; pero… ¿así?

El cabello de la semi-rubia perfectamente cuidado y brillante cayendo a lo largo de sus hombros y esparciéndose por la almohada de funda blanca, sus ojos verdes y faltos de pupila refugiados en sus párpados no le hacían ver tan mal.

Y su ropa, ¡oh, Dios! Su ropa.

La verdad es que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya perturbada de Soul Evans.

Ese blusón naranja estilo _babydoll_* era un poco atrevido, y su short negro estaba lo suficientemente corto como para dejar ver el noventa por ciento de sus delgadas piernas a la indiscreta vista de su compañero de apartamento.

Pero lo peor de todo no era la manera en la que Maka estaba vestida, no; el verdadero problema era que Soul no podía ni quería dejar de mirarla.

Aunque estuviese fuera de su carácter, estaba seguro de que podría haberse quedado despierto toda la noche observando a la joven dormir. Si tan sólo se hubiese dado cuenta del gran olvido de la chica horas antes…

Un sonido proveniente de la habitación de al lado le hizo reaccionar de golpe. Parecía ser que Maka había despertado.

La tentación, el deseo y la curiosidad se apoderaron de él. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevó la mano zurda a la frente. Secó el sudor frío que la recorría y, a paso lento e inseguro, se acercó de nueva cuenta a las persianas de su habitación.

Las abrió un poco, por unos momentos, y lo que pudo ver le dejó boquiabierto literalmente: Maka estaba despierta, levantada y dejaba ver por completo sus provocativos ropajes, además, claro, de su femenina y delicada figura.

Un electrochoque recorrió la espina dorsal de Soul y la cara se le entumió dejando una mueca de total asombro y, tal vez, con una gota de deseo y lascivia.

Sabía que si Maka se daba media vuelta y veía un ojo rojo asomándose por la persiana (o en resumen: espiándola), Soul se quedaría ciego de seguro; ella se encargaría de sacarle los ojos. Pero, curiosamente, eso no le importaba al joven de cabello blanco... o no en ese momento.

La chica de ojos verdes encendió el ventilador al instante; ella también tenía calor. Soul notó cómo la ligera tela del blusón de su amiga se alborotaba ligeramente, sin dejar ver nada… _aún_.

Observó cómo ella comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello de manera tranquila y con media sonrisa en el rostro. Además, miró las discretas pero provocativas curvaturas que formaban el cuerpo de la chica y se mordió el labio inferior; estaba comenzando a ceder ante la_ locura_.

Luego de terminar el ritual con su pelo, se dirigió al clóset para aproximar su vestuario del día en curso: un pantalón blanco con varias bolsas y una blusita de tirantes amarilla. Esto sumado a unas discretas zapatillas del mismo color de la blusa. Parecía que iba a algún lado.

Soul se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver el blusón de Maka caer al piso, dejando al descubierto su pecho, cintura, y parte de la cadera. Sólo la vio de espaldas, pero con eso tuvo para ir y venir por un momento del cielo o tal vez el limbo. Sintió sus mejillas arder y enseguida supo que le bañaba un interesante y fastidioso tono carmesí. Demonios, vaya que la chica provocaba cosas increíbles en el muchacho.

Su mirada se perdió en la blancura de la tez de Maka, y no se percató de cuando ella se cubrió con ropa interior y su blusa amarilla. Miró sus ojos verdes por el reflejo del espejo, e igual quiso perderse en ellos, pero un momento de cordura le hizo reaccionar y se movió de la ventana.

Nervioso y a la vez asustado, volvió a asomarse —mas ya no tan de cerca— y vio cómo el short de Maka caía al suelo; de inmediato se movió de lugar.

_¿Qué demonios haces, Soul?_ Se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Cerró las persianas y se abalanzó contra la cama. Quedó mirando al techo con las manos detrás de la nuca y soltó un gran e interminable suspiro que culminó con una mueca de inseguridad.

—Espero que Maka no me haya visto —y dicho esto, cerró los ojos para dormir unos momentos más.

Pasaron dos horas aproximadamente y el chico abrió los ojos dejando ver el tono rojizo en ellos.

Aflojerado, se levantó de la cama mientras se tallaba la cara y estiraba su cuerpo procurando no hacer mucho ruido, aunque aquello no parecía tener relevancia; alguien estaba teniendo problemas y hacía un terrible escándalo fuera. Tal vez en la sala, tal vez en la cocina.

Aún sólo con su short, Soul se levantó del lecho y se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a salir. Giró la perilla y algo parecido a un flashback sacudió su mente, dejándose ver un poco _diferente_ ante su compañera de apartamento.

—Soul —soltó ella recogiendo varias cosas del suelo mientras le miraba fijamente—. Buenos días. ¿Estás bien?

—Maka… —musitó el de cabello blanco recordando lo que dos horas antes había sucedido.

—Eh… estás rojo, Soul. ¿Estás bien? —reiteró confundida.

Tenía que aceptar que Maka estaba siendo demasiado bondadosa ese día. No era muy común que la joven le saludara sin regañarle por algo; o era tal vez que aquella vez él no se había levantado _tan _tarde…

O quién sabe.

La muchacha posó sus ojos olivo en los garnet de Soul y frunció el ceño levemente. Dejó las cosas que antes había recogido en la mesa cercana y se acercó al joven aún con la mueca de antes.

Soul agachó la mirada por unos momentos y sintió cómo el sudor frío que iniciaba en la frente y culminaba en su barbilla calaba cada célula de su rostro. Tenía las manos tensas y percibió una ventisca inexistente rozarle la espalda.

Su piel se erizó al máximo.

—Soul —volvió a hablar la chica buscando la mirada del mencionado.

—M-Maka… —soltó el tomándola por los hombros— Yo…

Sus mejillas ardían y las manos le temblaban a la par de la taquicardia que le invadía el cuerpo; tenía la respiración notoriamente agitada.

De un momento a otro, Soul subió la mirada dejando a Maka ver su rostro nervioso e indeciso.

Con fuerza, giró su cuerpo y el de ella y la acorraló contra la pared más cercana. Acercó su cuerpo con cautela mientras creía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de tantas cosas que le pasaban por la mente.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Soul? —refunfuñó la rubia como era de esperarse—. ¡Estás bastante raro y no entiendo qué…!

—Perdón, Maka…

Y Soul juntó sus labios con los de Maka.

Tal vez no era tan malo el hecho de _espiar_ a su compañera porque, de inicio, no había sido su culpa. Y sumando esto a que ese suceso le había dado valor suficiente como para poder hacer algo como _eso_… Pues bueno, el resultado no era tan malo.

Aumentó la lascivia, sí. Aumentó el nerviosismo, sí. Aumentó el deseo… no.

El deseo de besar a Maka siempre había estado en él. El deseo de tenerla cerca fuera de lo _profesional_, siempre había estado en él. El deseo de acariciarle el rostro y decirle cosas inimaginables, siempre había estado en él; pero jamás se había presentado la oportunidad.

O tal vez sí, pero él no había sabido o no había querido aprovecharla.

Se separó de la muchacha que le observaba con duda y admiración y desvió su mirada a un punto en el suelo aún un poco sonrojado.

—Deja ahí, de seguro Kid ya te estará esperando. Yo recojo lo que falta.

—S-Soul…

El de cabello blanco metió las manos en las bolsas del short, arqueó la espalda unos momentos y se dispuso a reanudar la acción anterior de Maka.

La chica, aún sorprendida, se dirigió a su cuarto y sacó una mochililla en la que guardó lo necesario, la colgó sobre sus hombros y fue hacia la salida del apartamento. En realidad, ninguno de los dos podía fingir bien que nada pasaba, pero… ¿cómo tomar o qué hacer con esa situación medianamente complicada?

—Nos vemos por la tarde, Soul.

Él sólo asintió y, antes de que Maka cerrara la puerta, él captó su atención.

—Maka —ella le miró—: cuando duermas, ten más cuidado. Procura cerrar la ventana y la persiana, que puedes provocar accidentes.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
